


Time Boils The Rain

by Liana_DS



Category: EXO (Band), 有一個地方只有我們知道 | Somewhere Only We Know RPF
Genre: Character Development, Friendship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waktu terus berputar, menguapkan hujan deras yang memberatkan langkah. Ketika hujan reda, ada bintang berpendar di salah satu langit—dan naga api akan terbang di langit yang lain.</p><p>[Kim Jongdae - Wu Yi Fan.]</p><p>#youcansing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Singer - Leader

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer] Semua karakter dari SM Entertainment bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Plot sepenuhnya dari imajinasi saya (dengan beberapa fakta canon) dan saya tidak menarik kepentingan komersial apapun dari penulisan FF ini.

Kim Jongdae melewati setahun masa _trainee_ dengan lancar. Debut yang ia nantikan tiba juga tanpa perlu ia kejar-kejar. Bermodalkan suara emas, Jongdae menginjakkan kaki di panggung _showcase—_

 _—_ sebagai Chen.

“Tunggu,” Beberapa minggu sebelum _showcase_ , Jongdae mendapat berita mengejutkan, “J-jadi, grup ini terbagi dua? Subgrup Korea dan Mandarin seperti Super Junior? Dan aku masuk subgrup Mandarin?”

“Begitulah informasi yang kuterima. Jongdae, kau dan Minseok- _hyeong_ akan bergabung dengan empat _member_ Cina di subgrup itu. Kau juga akan menyanyikan lagu berbahasa Mandarin nantinya, jadi mulai sekarang, kau harus belajar bersama Minseok- _hyeong._ ”

Oh, padahal Jongdae terlanjur dekat dengan Joonmyun, pemuda yang barusan bicara itu. Joonmyun ditunjuk menjadi pemimpin subgrup Korea, sayangnya, dan Jongdae anggota subgrup Mandarin. Maka, mereka berdua akan terpisah.

Pemimpin subgrup Mandarin adalah seorang pemuda berbadan besar berkaki panjang dengan kontur wajah tajam. Rupawan secara keseluruhan, tetapi juga menyeramkan. Semua anggota takut padanya, termasuk anggota subgrup Korea. Mungkin, lebih tepatnya bukan takut yang mereka rasakan. Pernahkah kalian bertemu seseorang yang sangat tinggi, sangat tampan, dan sangat diam, lalu kalian menciut seperti tikus karena kesan yang ia ciptakan? Seperti itulah gambaran suasana pertemuan para _member_ dengan pemimpin subgrup Mandarin ini. Dia tak tergoyahkan bagai patung batu, tak tersentuh bagai guci porselen antik di museum.

Sang pemimpin bukan orang yang Jongdae pilih untuk didekati pertama kali dalam subgrupnya. Ada Kim Minseok, teman ‘sebangsanya’, yang bersikap seperti kakak lelaki sungguhan. Pemuda berlesung pipit juga baik sekali, namanya Zhang Yi Xing. Tak lama, Jongdae pun dekat dengan si muka bayi (berusia ratusan tahun) Lu Han karena Jongdae dan _flower boy_ satu ini sama-sama vokalis utama di subgrup. Huang Zi Tao, adik termuda dalam subgrup (tetapi berwajah paling mengancam), masih sulit didekati karena si _magnae_ tidak banyak bicara, melankolis, dan kadang cengeng. Walaupun tidak dekat, Jongdae tetap menyayangi Zi Tao seperti adik kandung, mengingat anak itu meninggalkan kampung halaman di usia belia dan butuh banyak kasih.

Alasan lain Jongdae tidak dekat dengan Zi Tao adalah karena sang adik termuda dekat dengan pemimpin subgrupnya.

Sebagai anggota subgrup Mandarin, Jongdae mengikuti _showcase_ dan serangkaian kegiatan promosi _single_ debut mereka, ‘ _MAMA_ ’, di Cina. Itu artinya, Jongdae tidak akan pulang ke _dorm_ di Korea. Artinya pula, itu malam pertamanya di _dorm_ Cina, dengan rekan sekamar yang sudah ditentukan manajer. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si _leader_ naga api?

Jongdae menatap punggung Kris, pemimpinnya, dengan debaran yang aneh.

_Orang ini besar betul... Takut..._

“Chen?”

Glk! “Y-ya, Kris- _hyeong_?”

“Kenapa memandangiku?”

Bahkan suara berat pria muda Guangzhou ini mengintimidasi Jongdae. “Tidak... tidak ada apa-apa... Maaf, aku cuma kecapekan, jadi kurang konsentrasi.”

Kris diam. Ia membuka pintu kamar, lalu masuk dengan Jongdae di belakangnya. Setelah meletakkan barang-barang, Jongdae berniat mandi, tetapi kemudian ia ingat _leader_ nya. “ _Hyeong,_ mau pakai kamar mandi duluan?”

“Tidak. Pakai saja. Aku akan lama nanti.”

“Aku bisa menunggu.”

Kris berlutut di samping kopornya dengan _earphone_  terpasang di salah satu telinga, ujung lain tertancap di MP3 _player._ Seraya membuka kopor, ia berkata, “Duluan saja, Chen.”

Jongdae membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan perlahan. Matanya belum berpindah dari Kris—yang sibuk mengeluarkan aneka rupa produk perawatan kulit. Itu mau dipakai semua?

_Pantas saja dia sangat tampan._

“Kau bilang apa tadi?”

O-oh. Tampaknya, Jongdae keceplosan. “Bukan hal penting! Aku mandi dulu!”

Usai mandi dan berganti pakaian yang lebih nyaman, Jongdae merapikan alat-alat mandinya dan melompat ke tempat tidur. Kegiatan promosi di Cina lumayan padat, jadi waktu istirahat sangat berharga bagi para _member_. Meski yah... Jongdae tak tahu bagaimana malam ini akan terlewati dengan naga yang tidur di sampingnya.

Omong-omong, selain menyeramkan, Kris juga membangkitkan rasa penasaran. Pemuda itu tidak benar-benar dekat dengan para anggota; Zi Tao hanya menganggapnya kakak yang baik, pelindung yang hebat, dan tukang traktir. Selesai. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana kehidupannya sebelum _trainee_ , apa _passion_ nya, genre musik apa yang ia suka...

 _Mumpung Kris-_ hyeong _masih di kamar mandi, cek MP3_ player _nya, ah... Barangkali ada lagu bagus..._

Memastikan Kris tidak keluar dalam waktu dekat, Jongdae merangkak menuju _player_ Kris. Di _playlist_ nya, banyak lagu hip-hop berbahasa Inggris, beberapa lagu bahasa Mandarin. Lagu yang diputar Kris sebelum masuk kamar mandi ter _pause._ Hanya satu lagu itu yang menemani Kris sepanjang perjalanan pulang, terlihat dari indikator ‘ulang satu’. Jongdae termenung membaca judul lagu itu. _Kenapa Kris-_ hyeong _mendengarkan ini terus-menerus?,_  batinnya, memasang _earphone_ dan memainkan lagu.

_“I lost my mind when you walk into my sight_

_The whole world around you get in slow motion_

_Please tell me if this is love_

_Love is everywhere, it makes me forget pain, share sadness, learn to care_

_Still able to embrace after fighting and crying_

_Please tell me if this is love.”_ (EXO Lu Han and Chen – What is Love)

Rasanya agak ganjil menemukan lagu macam ini di _player_ nya Kris, apalagi diputar berulang.

“Mau pinjam _player_ ku?”

Deg!

“Whoa!” Buru-buru Jongdae mencopot _earphone,_ mem _pause_ lagu, dan menyerahkan _player_ pada pemiliknya, “Ma-maafkan aku, _Hyeong_! Aku cuma penasaran apa isi _playlist_ mu... Maafkan aku...”

Di luar dugaan, Kris tidak menyemburkan api atau melempar Jongdae ke angkasa. “Tak masalah.” ucapnya tenang, kembali menikmati musik. Jongdae berbaring miring di ranjangnya sendiri, menatap sang pemimpin.

“ _Hyeong,_ kau masih mendengarkan ‘What is Love’ _?”_

“Hah?” Kris melepas _earphone_ di telinga kirinya.

“Apa kau mendengarkan ‘What is Love’ _?”_

“Ya.”

“Kenapa kau mendengarkannya?”

“Kenapa?” Dahi Kris berkerut, “Aku menyukainya.”

“Kau... menyukai lagu semacam itu?” tanya Jongdae tak percaya.

“Aku sedang suka suara para _main vocal,_ terutama kau,” Kris akhirnya mengaku, “Suaramu kuat seperti Baekhyun, tetapi... ah, entah. Pokoknya, aku lebih suka suaramu.”

Jongdae jadi malu. Tak disangka, naga terbang yang digilai _fangirl_ ini adalah penggemarnya, jeruk kecil yang ‘tidak begitu tampak’ di grup (kecuali kalau hampir mencapai nada tinggi). “Eh, hehe... terima kasih, _Hyeong_... Suaraku biasa saja, kok...”

Keheningan menggantung antara Jongdae dan Kris kemudian. Jongdae tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri sembari terus mengamati Kris. Terlepas dari segudang produk perawatannya, Kris memang memiliki pesona alami yang sulit ditolak. Coba Jongdae punya pesona macam itu juga. Fansnya pasti akan bertambah secara eksponensial.

“Suaramu merdu sekali, Chenchen. Seandainya saja aku bisa sepertimu...”

Telinga Jongdae berdiri.

Kris—

— _ingin menjadi ‘bayangan’ sepertinya?_

“Hahaha, _Hyeong_ , ada-ada saja kau. Sudah kubilang, suaraku ini biasa saja,” kata Jongdae, “Kau sudah cukup keren dengan posisimu sebagai visual, _rapper_ , dan _leader_ EXO-M! Lagipula, kalau kau jadi aku, kau akan kehilangan semua penggemarmu.”

Kepahitan tersamar dalam suara Jongdae.

Semua _member_ tentu ingin memiliki banyak penggemar. Sebutlah mereka rakus, tetapi sebenarnya, mereka hanya mengharapkan perhatian yang sepadan dengan kerja keras mereka. Sekarang, di antara dua belas anggota grup ini, beberapa tidak mendapat perhatian yang pantas dari fans, salah satunya Jongdae.

Kris mematikan musiknya, melepas _earphone_ , dan berbaring telentang. “Tidak mungkin seseorang dengan kemampuan vokal sehebat dirimu sedikit penggemar,” ujarnya sebelum memejamkan mata, “Jangan khawatir. Kita baru debut. Seiring waktu, _lead vocal_ EXO ini akan dikenal orang. Percayalah.”

Bagaimana cara Kris menyebut Jongdae sebagai _lead vocal_ EXO (secara keseluruhan, bukan –K atau –M saja) melambungkan hati Jongdae.

“Tambahan. Betulkan lagi pengucapan Mandarinmu yang jelek itu. Aku yakin penggemarmu akan bertambah.”

“Yah, Kris- _hyeong_!”


	2. Singer - Actor

Video musik ‘ _Wolf_ ’ dan ‘ _Growl_ ’, lagu baru EXO, agak berbeda dengan video musik grup lain dalam agensi ini karena disajikan dalam dua versi: _dance_ dan drama _._ Di versi drama, beberapa _member_ mendapat _spotlight_ dengan berakting. Mereka adalah Lu Han, pemeran utama minidrama ini, Jongin alias Kai si pemeran pembantu utama, Kyungsoo alias D. O. (siapa yang bisa lupa akting kesakitannya setelah dihajar Lu Han?), dan Kris di pembuka dan penutup minidrama.

Sedangkan Jongdae masihlah _lead vocal_ yang berebut _high note_  dengan Baekhyun, _lead vocal_  EXO-K, usai EXO-K dan EXO-M berpromosi bersama.

“Kris- _hyeong_ seram amat, sih. Kau seperti serigala yang sedang mengamuk di adegan penutup itu.” komentar Jongdae. Kris tersenyum—pemuda itu kini bersikap lebih santai dengan para _member._ “Itu artinya aktingku bagus.”

“Dasar narsis!”

Namun, di dalam hati, Jongdae semakin mengagumi Kris. Sudah _leader, rapper,_ visual, bisa akting, lagi. Ketika satu siang Jongdae mengakui kekagumannya ini, yang dipuji hanya tertawa kecil. “Itu bukan apa-apa. Nanti kau juga akan mendapat giliran.”

“Kau menghinaku? Mana bisa aku berakting?”

“Maksudku giliran untuk tampil lebih. Kau tidak tahu kesuksesan Yesung- _sunbaenim_ gara-gara suaranya? Sama denganmu. Akan tiba saatnya kau benar-benar bersinar. Kau ‘kan Chen: bintang. Mana mungkin redup?”

Jongdae tertunduk. Ia ragu saat itu akan datang selama ia tidak semenawan Kris.

“Tunggulah, Jongdae, dan kau akan mendapat sorotan yang pantas kau dapatkan. Kau tahu, kau lebih pantas disorot dibanding aku, mengingat bakat vokal juga kesabaranmu selama ini.”

Entah perasaan Jongdae atau bagaimana, ketika Kris menepuk bahunya, ada keletihan yang mengintip dari balik mata elang itu.


	3. Singer - MC

Usaha keras berbuah hasil, kata orang. Jongdae percaya itu setelah ‘ _Miracle in December_ ’ dirilis. Itulah ‘sorotan’ yang Kris bilang. Sebelumnya, lagu-lagu spesial _main vocal_ EXO tidak benar-benar _ngehits_. Sekarang, Jongdae bersama Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Lu Han menjadi pusat apresiasi para pecinta musik, sementara yang lain hanya ‘numpang lewat’ di video musik. Zi Tao mungkin sedikit lebih populer setelah berakting menangis dengan penuh penghayatan di video musik, tetapi yang lain sama saja.

Terlepas dari perannya di ‘ _Miracle in December’_ , Kris maju lebih cepat.

Iseng, Jongdae dan Baekhyun menonton Kris menjadi pembawa acara musik berbahasa Inggris. Saat Kris kembali ke _dorm_ , Baekhyun langsung menertawainya. “Gayamu canggung sekali, _Hyeong_!”

“Diam, Baek!”

Yang ditegur tidak takut, malah lari seperti setan kecil.

Setelah Baekhyun pergi, Jongdae segera meredakan tawanya dan meluruskan apa yang mungkin dipikirkan Kris mengenai tawa itu. “Kris- _hyeong_ , aku kira kau bagus sekali untuk MC pemula, apalagi kau membawakan acara dalam bahasa asing. Hebat, _Hyeong_!”

“Begitu menurutmu? Syukurlah. Aku tahu aku perlu banyak belajar, tetapi ditertawakan si _bacon_ rasanya tidak enak,” Kris tersenyum kikuk, “Dalam waktu dekat ini, aku akan jadi MC lagi. Aku harus banyak berlatih.”

“Jadi iri. Kau sudah mencoba semuanya: jadi model, visual, _leader, rapper,_ MC, akting... tapi kau belum pernah jadi _center_ koreografi atau menyanyi _ballad_ , ‘kan?”

“Akan kucoba jika sempat. Kau, dong, jadi visual sesekali. Kau lebih bagus dari si _bacon_ cerewet itu.”

Jongdae tergelak. Posisi visual sangat menggiurkan, tetapi setelah dipikir-pikir, ia sudah cukup diperhatikan sebagai _lead vocal._ Tidak perlu menjadi yang lain lagi; dia bukan orang yang haus _screentime._ Lagipula, menjadi seorang multitalenta agak melelahkan.

Lihat saja Kris.

Sang pemimpin subgrup belum sampai ke tahap multitalenta itu, tetapi dia telah menjajal berbagai jenis pekerjaan atas perintah agensi. Sejak muncul sebagai sosok _leader_ tampan EXO-M, Kris ditarik ke sana kemari dan itu mungkin melelahkan buat dia. Dengan _screentime_ lumayan banyak, berpasang mata tertuju padanya, melayangkan pujian atau cercaan sesuka-suka. Perhatian kadang menyakitkan—dan menjadi anggota bayangan macam Jongdae lebih baik dalam beberapa waktu.

Ketika Jongdae bertanya apakah Kris tidak gerah dengan semua kasak-kusuk itu, Kris menggeleng. “Apapun omongan orang, hidup kita ditentukan oleh diri kita sendiri. Selain itu, kalau melihatmu, aku jadi tidak bisa memprotes apa yang terjadi padaku.”

“Kenapa?”

“Soalnya kau tangguh sekali,” Ketakjuban terpancar jelas dalam tatapan Kris, “Masa _trainee_ mu berat, debutmu makin berat, dan bakatmu belum juga mendapat tempat yang patut setelah setahun ini, tetapi kelihatannya kau baik-baik saja. Makanya, aku sangat salut padamu.”

“Ah, tidak,” Jongdae mengusap-usap tengkuknya malu, “Di ‘ _Miracle in December’_ , aku sudah menunjukkan kemampuan vokalku. Itu cukup, kok.”

“Kau pantas didebutkan solo, kalau menurutku.”

“Kau juga pantas main film seperti Kyungsoo, kalau menurutku.”

Sunyi beberapa lama.

“Jadi,” Kris terkekeh, “kurasa kita hanya perlu berjuang sedikit lagi untuk meraih cita-cita itu. Benar, Jongdae?”

Sudut bibir Jongdae yang tegas terangkat manis. Jalan di dunia ini agak terjal, tetapi mengingat kemudahan yang datang baru-baru ini, optimisme muncul lagi ke permukaan.


	4. Singer - Dancer

‘ _Overdose_ ’ mengejutkan fans EXO karena beberapa hal. Salah satunya...

“Tunggu. Apa yang nge _dance_ setelah ‘ _come in’_ di versi EXO-M adalah Sehun?”

“Itu Kris, bodoh!”

“Kris? Kris?! KRIS?! Nge _dance_ di pembukaan?”

...adalah karena Kris.

“ _Hyeong_ , akhirnya ambisimu untuk jadi _lead dancer_ terwujud juga.” canda Jongdae usai pembuatan video musik. Kris memitingnya. “Apa maksudmu? Jadi _center_ koreo itu tugas berat! Kalau melakukan kesalahan sedikit saja, hancur semuanya! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Jongin dan Yi Xing yang setiap album selalu jadi _center_.”

“Yang penting kau berusaha untuk nge _dance_  sebaik mungkin.”

“Tapi memang seharusnya Sehun yang mengisi posisiku di awal itu. Dia berlatih keras dan berhasil dapat _spotlight_ nya—dia boleh mengambil punyaku juga kalau mau.”

“Jangan suram begitu,” Jongdae menyikut Kris di punggung, “Sehun memang _dancer_ yang hebat, tetapi kalau yang hebat-hebat terus mengisi satu posisi, sisanya akan malas berlatih, ‘kan?”

 _Gummy smile_ Kris terbit. “Iya, sih.”

“Nah, sekarang satu-satunya posisi yang belum kau coba adalah posisiku,” celetuk Jongdae, “Latihan vokalmu harus digiatkan lagi. Aku mau menemanimu.”

Kris mengacak-acak rambut Jongdae. “Terima kasih atas tawarannya, Jeruk.”


	5. Singer - (Out)

Konser tunggal setelah kurang lebih dua tahun debut tergolong dini untuk sebuah grup dari agensi ini—tetapi grup Jongdae itu pengecualian. Bertajuk ‘ _The Lost Planet’_ , konser ini akan menampilkan dua belas alien tampan dari planet luar tata surya. Para alien kini mengenakan jas hitam untuk pemotretan poster konser. Wajah mereka berseri-seri, tak sabar menampilkan kebolehan mereka, baik secara kelompok maupun individu, untuk menghibur penggemar.

“Keren! Keren! Akhirnya, kita punya konser tunggal sendiri!” Jongdae berucap girang pada pemuda jangkung di sampingnya sambil mematut-matut penampilan di cermin, “ _Hyeong_ , gosipnya mereka akan memberimu porsi menyanyi solo! Hebat, ‘kan? Kau harus menyanyi lebih baik dibanding saat duet dengan Lay- _hyeong_ untuk ‘ _Rainbow_ ’!”

Sayang, perasaan Jongdae tidak bersambung dengan Kris. Hati Kris tidak berada tempat itu, tergambar dari anggukannya yang hampa.

“ _Hyeong_? _”_

“ _Eoh_? Ehm... ya, ya, aku akan latihan vokal dengan keras jika itu benar.” Kris tersenyum, tetapi senyumnya lain. Sangat lain.

Senyum itu menyakiti Jongdae, entah mengapa.

* * *

 

Seminggu sebelum konser, Jongdae mengetahui apa arti senyum terakhir Kris.

Senyum itu adalah _senyum kematian._

 _Dorm_ hancur-lebur. Semua frustrasi, marah, benci pada pemimpin subgrup Mandarin yang pergi ketika impian terbesar mereka bersama nyaris terkabul. Ia pergi tanpa pesan, meninggalkan tanggung jawab. Bahkan rekan kerjanya, sang pemimpin subgrup Korea, sangat kecewa padanya. Zi Tao si _magnae_  Cina lebih sedih lagi. _Leader_ berkhianat! _Leader_ kejam! Kris, tidak, _orang yang keluar_ itu bukan _leader_ kita lagi! Kata-kata _magnae_ terngiang di telinga Jongdae sepanjang malam.

Penggemar terpecah belah. Banyak orang berkelesak-kelesik semaunya, menduga-duga. Ada yang bilang _orang itu_ dibatasi oleh agensi, sehingga marah dan pergi. Ada yang bilang dia sakit parah. Ada yang bilang (baca: menuduh) bahwa anggota grup menindasnya. Ada yang bilang dia dimanfaatkan oleh media massa untuk menjatuhkan agensi.

Tapi mereka yang mengatakan itu bukan Tuhan; mereka tidak mampu mengungkap isi hati orang. Alasan _orang itu_ menghentikan kontrak tentu terkunci jauh dalam hatinya sendiri, bukan?

Jongdae diam saja, tidak membuat pernyataan atau mengirimkan tanda apapun pada penggemar seperti beberapa _member_ , meski sama kesakitannya. Ia memilih mendatangi kamar Minseok, kakak yang lama tak dikunjunginya. Pemuda bermuka bulat itu kebetulan sekamar dengan sang naga—dan sepeninggal naga itu, kamar ditempati Minseok seorang.

“Sepi, ya, _Hyeong._ ” Jongdae tertawa getir. Minseok tersenyum tipis menanggapinya. “Iya, sepi.”

Ketenangan Minseok sedikit membuat jengah Jongdae. “ _Roommate_ mu pergi dan kau bersikap seolah tak ada apa-apa?” tanyanya, suaranya meninggi.

“Lalu bagaimana baiknya?”

Baiknya? Baiknya pemuda yang bisa terbang itu tinggal, setidaknya sampai—ralat, tak ada ‘setidaknya’. Jongdae ingin orang itu selamanya di sisinya. Di sisi sepuluh _member_ lainnya.

“Jongdae- _ya,_ kita tidak sempat bersedih. Istirahat kita saja kurang karena harus berlatih dengan formasi baru untuk semua lagu kita. Mari kita kesampingkan pikiran tentang hal ini sementara dan fokus pada konser. Gagal bukan pilihan, meski sebelas orang tidak akan pernah cukup untuk mengisi dua belas posisi. Paham?”

“Ya... _Hyeong_.”

Minseok menghembuskan napas panjang. Itu tadi jawaban paling logis yang mampu ia berikan, tetapi bukankah Jongdae tidak menuntut jawaban logis saat ini?

“Tidurlah di kasur Duizhang jika kau mau. Kalau mau cerita, ceritalah; aku dengarkan.”

Jongdae menatap nanar langit-langit kamar setelah berbaring di kasur (mantan) pemimpinnya yang bergelar ‘Duizhang’ itu.

* * *

 

 _“Aku tidak akan pernah latihan vokal dengan Kris-_ hyeong _karena dia sudah ‘mati’, Xiumin-_ hyeong.”

* * *

 


	6. Singer - Singer : Soloists

Tiga bulan berlalu.

_“Kau pantas didebutkan solo, kalau menurutku.”_

Biarpun bukan _official debut_ , EXO Chen akhirnya menyanyi solo untuk _original sound track_ sebuah drama. Tiga menit lebih diisi oleh suara beningnya saja—dan penggemarnya bertambah.

Chen merasa langkahnya tidak seberat dulu.

 _“Kau tidak tahu kesuksesan Yesung-_ sunbaenim _gara-gara suaranya?”_

Chen tahu. Chen tahu rasanya sukses setelah menyeret kaki melewati badai. Air mata dan keringat dikeringkan oleh waktu yang menguatkan. Hujan telah berhenti, setidaknya bagi Chen, dan melodi pelangi mengalun setelahnya.

_Hari ini satu lagu. Lalu satu lagi besoknya. Lagi, lagi, dan aku akan lebih bercahaya._

_“Kau ‘kan Chen: bintang? Mana mungkin redup?”_

Di _dorm_ , Chen memasang _earphone_ , mendengarkan satu lagu dari orang yang sangat dihormatinya. Reinkarnasi sang naga api yang meninggalkan planetnya sebelum sempat menyanyi bersama Chen.

_“You said that you would not part with me_

_and that we would be together forever_

_Now I want to ask you_

_Was it just a kid’s babble?_

_I did not have the heart to cheat you in our green days_

_Neither did I betray you at our young & stupid ages_

_Oh, the heavy snow, please do not erase_

_the traces of our past_

_Oh, the heavy snow must not be able to erase_

_the memory we left to each other_

_What date is today? Green grasses are thick_

_The bright moon accompanies you a thousand miles away_

_Such as the autumn wind up in the coming year.”_

Di _player,_ tertera judul ‘ _Time Boils The Rain’_.

_Apa lagu ini menggambarkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya merindukan kami? Atau ia ingin meminta maaf secara tersirat karena menyakiti kami?_

Chen tertawa sendiri. Mana mungkin ada sesuatu sedalam itu di balik _original sound track_ film Cina yang ia dengarkan saat ini?

Yah, terlepas dari makna lagu itu sesungguhnya, Chen tetap bahagia mendengarkan suara si penyanyi.

_“Nah, yang belum pernah kau coba adalah posisiku.”_

Sekarang ‘posisi’ Chen juga sudah dicoba oleh naga itu.

Chen telah berpendar sebagai satu bintang di langit—

—dan naga api melanglang buana di langit yang lain.

* * *

 

_“Di awal kepergianmu, aku sangat sakit, Duizhang, tetapi kini, apapun alasanmu meninggalkan kami, aku memaafkanmu. Tentu aku memaafkanmu setelah kau berjuang bersamaku sekian lamanya. Walaupun tak bisa melihatmu, kuharap kau bahagia di bawah langit yang lain. Kenangan tentangmu tak akan terhapus—_

_—Wu Yi Fan.”_

* * *

 

Pria berwajah kebarat-baratan yang sedang mendengarkan musik melalui _earphone_ itu berbalik, yakin sekali seseorang memanggilnya. Ternyata, tidak ada siapa-siapa di belakang. Pria itu melangkah lagi, tetapi berhenti tak seberapa jauh dari tempat semula. Ia menengadah.

Satu bintang berpendar di langit malam yang menaunginya.

Desau angin menghantarkan suara dari _earphone_ si pria ke suatu tempat yang jauh.

* * *

 

_“Pertemuan denganmu adalah keberuntungan bagiku. Aku senang kita bisa bersinar bersama, meski di langit yang berbeda. Hujan sudah terhapus dari hatimu, bukan?_

_Kim Jongdae?”_

* * *

 

_“My love, I miss you_

_It’s destiny, you can’t avoid it_

_Every day I’m so lucky_

_I want to confess my hidden heart, I love you_.”

**(EXO Chen for OST ‘It’s Okay, That’s Love’ – The Best Luck)**

* * *

**TAMAT**

**Author's Note:**

> kalo ndengerin Time Boils The Rain jadi napsu.  
> Napsu nulis maksudnya.  
> Buat pembaca Catching Glow, pasti tau kan kalo aku pernah nulis di A/N bahwa mas Kris g bisa nyanyi solo? eh, ketipu... terjadilah FF ini, hehe.  
> aku g bisa berhenti menulis ttg org2 yg sudah keluar, kenapa, ya?  
> anyways, terima kasih sdh membaca ^^


End file.
